Onde sur Sakurashin
by Silvervolcano1
Summary: lors d'une belle nuit à Sakurashin, Enjin attaqua une petite bande et kidnappa une jeune fille aux oreilles pointus. Hime et Akina décida alors d'aller la sauver. mais serait-ce aussi simple? oui je suis assez nul en résumé !


Onde sur Sakurashin

C'était une journée paisible à Sakurashin, le ciel était bleu, le soleil resplendissait et une jeune fille marcha joyeusement en chantonnant.

~Tsun Tsun Dere Tsun Dere Tsun Tsun~

Cette jeune qui portait une tenue d'écolière ainsi qu'une écharpe beaucoup trop grand pour elle n'était autre que le maire de cette ville peuplée de Yokais et d'humains, Hime Yarizakura.

Elle marcha joyeusement vers le bureau du Conseiller Hiizumi, là où se trouve son meilleur ami, l'héritier du clan Hiizumi, Akina.

_Bonjour ! cria Hime en ouvrant la porte. Oh ? Il y a personne ?

_Salut Hime. Kyousuke est parti avec Touka au supermarché, et Ao et Kotoha sont allées s'amuser avec leurs amis, répondit Akina.

_Je vois. Et si on allait chez Hourouran ? J'ai faim !

_Sans moi. Je viens de manger.

_Allez … Akina !

_D'accord, d'accord, se plia l'héritier.

Hime arrivait toujours à faire obéir Akina. Le garçon n'aimait pas la voir triste ou bouder. Il cédait toujours à ses caprices mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait la voir joyeuse, souriante.

Ils quittèrent le bureau et se déplaça vers le restaurant de ramen.

Arrivés là-bas, ils commandèrent un bol de ramen pour Akina et... 15 bols pour Hime.

_Tu comptes vraiment manger tout ça ? demanda Akina avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

_ Mais oui ! Mais oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! répondit Hime

_ Bon appétit ! souhaita Rin en apportant les seize bols.

_ Mmh tous ce que vous touchez devient de l'or ! Dit Hime en finissant un bol d'une bouché.

Akina la regarda manger ses bols, désespérer avant de manger à son tour

_c'est une nouvelle recette, Rin ? Demanda l'utilisateur du Tunning.

_Oui ! C'est Zakuro qui l'a préparé ! répondit la Jiang Shi.

_E-Est ce que c'est bon ? demanda timidement la concernée.

_ C'est succulent même ! fit le maire.

_Tant mieux.

Après avoir bien mangés, surtout Hime, nos deux jeunes amis se promenèrent pour digérer. Lors d'un coin de rue, ils croisèrent les jumelles vampires-sirènes, Kana et Mina Tatebayashi ainsi que leur père adoptif, Shidou Mizuki.

_Oi, Akina, Hime ! cria Mina

_ Salut ! dit calmement sa sœur jumelle

_Salut, vous deux, fit Akina

_Vous faites quoi ? demanda Kana.

_On se promène un peu…

_ Je vois. Tu as donc enfin pu choisir ? dis Mina

_Mina ! C'est trop direct ! lui reprocha sa sœur vampire.

Akina ne comprit pas ce que dit Mina. Il regarda Hime pour voir si elle, avait compris mais fut étonné de voir non pas la tête d'Hime, mais une boule de tissu. Elle s'était enroulée l'écharpe autour de sa tête. Elle était embarrassée par la question de la sirène. Sa timidité l'empêcha de montrer son visage rougi à Akina. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit la Hime timide.

_Oh ! Je vais être en retard au poste. Je te pris de m'excuser Akina, je dois y aller, dit Shidou

_Bye vous deux ! fit Mina en montant sur les épaules du loup garou.

_Au revoir ! dit Kana

_Prenez soin de vous ! souhaita Akina.

La nuit tombée, dans une ruelle sombre, un homme au grand et long manteau, aux oreilles de chat avait dans ses bras une autre yokai aussi aux oreilles de chat, Ao Nanami. Et à terre évanoui, se trouvait la demi-yokai, Kotoha Isone. Cet homme, connu pour être l'héritier du clan secondaire Hiizumi, Enjin Hiizumi, ria avant de disparaître avec Ao. Cela prévoyait un mauvais présage. Ce qui n'échappait pas au dieu veilleur de Sakurashin, Yuuhi Shinatsuhiko.

Au matin, Akina ouvrit le bureau. Trente minutes après, Kyousuke rentra dans le bureau.

_Salut.

_Salut ! Bien ta journée avec ta sœur chérie, hier ? Demanda Akina avec un sourire.

_La ferme. Ao n'est toujours pas là ?

_Non. Bizarre elle arrive toujours en même temps que moi. Je vais essayer de l'appeler. Répondit Akina en téléphonant.

~bip biip biiip~

Ça ne répondait pas. Akina décida alors de téléphoner à Kotoha.

~bip biip biiip~

Elle ne répondait pas. Akina commença à s'inquiéter. Il sortit à tous vitesse avec Kyousuke du bureau et ne vit pas qu'il venait de percuter Hime. Elle tomba sous l'impact.

_Aie aie aie !

_Désolé Hime ! s'excusa le Hiizumi

_Ce n'est rien. Que se passe-t-il ?

_Ao a disparu, et elle et Kotoha ne répondent pas. Fit Akina.

_Quoi ?! S'inquiéta Hime. Partons à leur recherche.

_C'est ce qu'on comptait faire.

_Bien. Kyousuke, fouille au 3ieme et au 4ieme District. Akina, au 1er et au 2ieme. Je vais fouiller les autres. Ordonna Hime

_Bien Madame.

_Ok.

Le groupe se sépara. Kyousuke, après avoir fouillé, ne trouva rien. De même pour Hime. Pour Akina il ne trouva rien, mais il continua à chercher. C'est au bout d'un certain temps que son regard s'arrêta sur un objet brillant. En observant bien il remarqua que c'était des lunettes. En s'approchant, il vit que c'était le corps inerte de Kotoha. Il prit son téléphone et appela Kyousuke et Hime pour leur dire de le rejoindre au bureau. Après il rangea son portable et porta Kotoha jusqu'au bureau.

Arrivé au bureau, l'équipe s'occupa de Kotoha. Ils attribuaient les premiers soins puis appela Juli pour des soins plus professionnels. Alors que Juli entra dans le bureau, la demi-yokai se réveilla.

_Ouch ! Bordel ! soufra Kotoha.

_Évites les mouvements brusques. Juli va s'occuper de toi, dit Akina.

_Allez, allez, voyons voir cela ! fit l'infirmière.

_Que s'est-il passé, Kotoha ? demanda Hime.

_Je sais plus trop.

_Je vais vous le dire moi ! fit un Dieu de la taille d'un enfant en soulevant la jupe de Juli. Très belle v- Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il se fit envoyer contre le mur.

_Pervers.

_Aie aie aie, fit Yuuhi.

_Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

Ouais, ouais. Et pour vous dire ça ne plais pas du tout à moi ni à Mariabelle. Donc sur ce coup-ci je vais vous dire tous ce que je sais. Fit le Dieu. Bon, votre ami Ao a été enlevé par l'Hiizumi. Et il a bien l'intention de la posséder. Et sachant que la petite a les mêmes pouvoirs que son frère, autant vous dire que cela va être bien chiant si on l'arrête pas.

_On peut pas le laisser faire ! s'énerva Akina. Où ils trouvent-ils ?

_Désolé, mais j'ai déjà assez donné d'information. Je ne voudrais pas transgresser la loi des dieux locaux encore plus. Mais je vous laisse un petit indice : regardez du haut des Piliers.

_Du haut des Piliers... je vois. Hime, Kyousuke, allons-y. Kotoha tu ne rejoindras plus tard. Repose-toi d'abord, ordonna l'humain.

_D'accord... répondit Kotoha.

Le groupe s'avança vers un des piliers, le plus au nord de la ville. Hime sauta jusqu'à atteindre le sommet. Arrivé là-haut, elle observa les alentours du Piliers et vit au loin quelque chose de bizarre. Elle vit, en dessous du pont, un brouillard sombre. Elle le signala à ses amis en bas avant de descendre. Ils coururent tous vers l'endroit en question. Et virent Enjin, avec son sourire triomphant, et Ao, dont les yeux reflétaient maintenant le vide. Ils arrivaient trop tard. Ao était déjà possédé. La Satori pleura malgré que son corps fût contrôlé, elle pleura à l'aide. Hime ne supportait plus de la voir comme ça et décida donc de commencer à s'élancer vers Enjin. Mais ce dernier, toujours avec son sourire, claqua des doigts. Et soudainement tous reçurent un violent mal de tête qui les empêcha de bouger.

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en penser du pouvoir de cette petite Satori ? Dit Enjin. Elle sera d'une grande aide à partir de maintenant et grâce à son pouvoir, je pourrai envoyer des Yokais dans la ville. Sakurashin plongera dans le chaos, le chaos venu de l'autre dimension. Il ria devant son plan. Mais il se stoppa lorsque qu'elle vit la fille possédé s'évanouir.

_Je vois. Elle n'est pas encore au point. Bon, je vais vous laisser. Elle et moi ont encore du pain sur la planche.

Il disparut alors avec Ao. Le groupe n'avait rien pu faire et ne savait pas comment sortir Ao de cette possession.

À leurs réveils, ils se trouvèrent tous dans l'église. Hime se demandait comment ils ont atterri ici. Ses doutes se sont envolés lorsqu'elle vit les Dieux, Yae et Yuuhi venir, ainsi que Mariabelle.

_Eh ben, je vois que les choses ne se sont pas arrangées, dit le dieu pervers.

_Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour la secourir ! dit Akina en tapant son poing contre le banc. Nous sommes trop faibles !

_Alors il faudra devenir plus fort ! dit Yae

_Mais comment ? On n'a pas le temps de s'entraîner ! se plaignait Hime.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas ! dit Yuuhi. Il n'attaquera pas avant trois jours. Donc vous aurez juste le temps avec l'autre divinité.

_L'autre divinité? Demanda Kyousuke.

_Vous allez tous chez Tomoe. Elle vous entraînera pendant ces trois jours.

C'est après s'être reposé que nos amis se rendirent à l'auberge de Tomoe, où elle les attendait. Après les salutations faite, elle leurs expliqua qu'elle allait les entraîner tous en même temps et que le premier jour sera un entraînement d'endurance et de résistance. La divinité chienne leurs donna tous une pilule qui, une fois avalé, le corps entier sera devenu lourd, comme l'effet qu'ils avaient eu lors de la bataille contre Enjin et Ao. Ils se sont vite effondrés par terre, sous l'effet de la pilule. La seule personne qui avait le remède était Tomoe. Pour l'instant, ils devraient résister à cette pression dans leurs corps pour ainsi bouger et se lever. Une heure s'était écoulé et rien ne s'était passé. Tomoe était en train de boire une bière devant eux, en attendant. Le premier qui est réussi à se lever était Akina. Enfin, se lever est un bien grand mot. Il avait juste réussi à se mettre à genou, mais ça restait un exploit pour l'instant. Puis au bout de dix minutes, il avait réussi à se mettre debout sur ses deux jambes, le dos plié en avant. La prochaine fut Hime, qui arriva à se mettre debout. Puis vint le tour de Kyousuke, de Kotoha puis de Touka. Une fois tous debout, la deuxième épreuve était de réussir à marcher, à courir et à sauter. Allant étape par étape, ils commencèrent d'abord à marcher. Au début ils marchèrent lentement, puis commencèrent, petit à petit, à marcher normalement avec le dos droit. Deuxième étape : courir. Cette étape était plus dure. Leurs courses, au début, ressemblaient à des tortues essayant de courir à leurs maximums. Tomoe en rigola mais fut étonnée qu'après une vingtaine de minutes, ils coururent à leur course habituelle. L'entraînement allait être un succès pour aujourd'hui pensa-t-elle. Vient alors l'étape la plus dure de tous : sauter. Personne n'arrivait à sauter au début. C'est au bout de 20 minutes que Hime avait réussi à se décrocher du sol d'un millimètre mais elle chuta sur ses fesses. Cette étapes allait être très longue...

Une fois la nuit tombée, tout le monde avait réussi l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui. Tous prirent la pilule pour annuler l'effet. Tous ? Non. Hime ne voulait pas la prendre. Elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à sauter comme à son habitude, c'est à dire plus haut qu'une maison. Donc elle décida de continua à s'entraîner. Tomoe proposa à la bande d'aller manger en attendant. Tous acceptèrent, sauf Akina, qui voulait rester auprès de Hime pour la soutenir. Des heures passèrent et la bande dormait, sauf Akina et Hime qui restèrent dehors. Hime avait réussi à sauter plus haut mais, ce n'était toujours pas assez pour elle.

_Tu devrais arrêter maintenant, proposa Akina.

_Non ! Il faut que je m'entraîne encore plus ! refusa le maire.

_Je pense que tu t'es déjà assez entraînée pour aujourd'hui.

_Non, ce n'est toujours pas ass-

_C'est suffisamment assez, Hime ! cria le conseiller. Regardes tes jambes, tu arrives à peine debout. Tu as de multiples blessures sur le corps. Ton corps a quand même une limite à supporter !

_Mais je dois le faire pour Ao !

_Tu nous ralentirais plus qu'autre chose en continuant ainsi !

_Je... d'accord… se plia Hime. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Akina s'énerve encore plus à cause d'elle. Elle prit donc la pilule et annula l'effet.

Elle voulut se rapprocher d'Akina mais elle chuta en avant. Alors qu'elle pensait se cogner contre le sol, elle se surprit de sentir qu'elle a été rattrapée par son ami. Ce contact lui provoqua une couleur rouge vive immédiate sur le visage. Elle voulut se relever mais ses jambes ont donné une réponse négative. Elle était donc obligée de resté ainsi. Du côté d'Akina, lui aussi avait cette teinte rouge sur le visage, même si c'était moins visible que la Yokai à longue écharpe. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un bon moment, silencieux, sans que l'un regarde l'autre. La première qui brisa le silence fut le maire.

_E-Excuses moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu t'énerves à propos de moi …s'excusa-t-elle

_Ce n'est rien, c'est normal de la part d'un ami de s'inquiéter de la sorte.

_Juste un ami, hein ? chuchota Hime.

_Hm ? demanda l'héritier, qui n'avait pas entendu.

_R-Rien du tout.

_Tu voudrais peut être manger non ?

_Oui ! La réponse fut immédiate.

Akina apporta, pour lui et pour elle, un bol de ramen qu'il avait cuisiné et commencèrent à manger sous le regard de la lune.

Au lendemain tout le monde se leva de bonne heure. Enfin, sauf une certaine Yokai qui s'était entraînée plus tard que les autres. Elle ne s'est réveillé qu'à partir de midi et vit que tout le monde s'entraînait déjà en se battant contre la divinité des lieux. Hime manga vite son déjeuner et commença aussi tôt à s'entraîner. L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui était simple : se battre sous l'effet de lourdeur. Bien sûr, au début c'est compliqué, car bouger son corps sous l'effet de la pilule est dur, mais c'est petit à petit que cela devenait intéressant. Au bout d'une heure, ils ont réussi enfin à donner des coups à une vitesse proche de la normal. Puis au bout de quelques heures, ils ont enfin réussi à se battre correctement sous l'effet de la pilule. Cette journée d'entraînement s'acheva vers vingt heures du soir et Tomoe leurs annonça que l'entraînement était terminé. En effet, elle avait prévu que cela aurait pris plus de temps mais elle fut étonnée de la progression de ses « élèves ». Donc elle leur dit que demain sera pour eux une journée libre. Ils peuvent décider de s'entraîner ou de se reposer. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent manger. Au milieu de la nuit, Akina se réveilla et sorti prendre un bol d'air frais. Il vit alors sa Hime assise sur le rebord de l'auberge en train de regarder le ciel.

_Salut, fit Akina.

_Oh, salut, salua la Yokai au début surprise d'entendre sa voix.

_Tu n'arrives pas à dormir aussi ?

_Non, je pense à Ao... j'espère qu'elle va bien.

_Je l'espère aussi.

_Je le ferai payer à Enjin. Il n'a pas le droit d'utiliser des Yokais comme poupée, notre amie en plus.

_Du calme. Tu as toutes tes raisons de t'énerver, mais garde plutôt cette rage pour dans deux jours.

_Tu as raison.

_Au faite, demain ça te dis de sortir avec moi ? demanda l'humain

_Q-Quoi ? dit Hime, surprise par la question.

_Demain on a quartier libre et je pensais qu'on pouvait se relaxant en se promenant autour de l'auberge. T'en pense quoi ?

_Juste tous les deux ?

_Oui.

_C'est d'accord, répondit-elle à l'invitation en s'enroulant avec son écharpe.

_Bien donc on se voit demain. Bonne nuit !

_Bonne nuit, souhaita en retour Hime.

Le lendemain, Akina se réveilla aux alentours de onze heures. Après avoir mangés puis s'être préparé, il vit en sortant de sa chambre une fille s'entraînait avec une lance. Pas de doute possible, c'était Hime.

_Yo, Hime ! Interpella Akina

_Oh, Akina ! Bonjour ! dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

_Tu t'entraînes ?

_Oui, je me suis réveillée tôt afin de m'exercer comme ça on aura notre après-midi libre.

_Je vois. Tu devrais te préparer, on va bientôt y aller.

_D'accord, je vais aller me laver et j'arrive ! dit-elle en s'éloignant.

_Demande à Kotoha de te donner un maillot ! Il y a un ptit lac pas loin. On pourra aller se baigner !

_D'accord ! fit Hime avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain.

Elle n'était pas comme d'autres filles qui restait une heure dans une salle de bain, mais étant donné les circonstances, elle resta pendant trente minutes pour s'habiller et bien se coiffer ainsi que se parfumer. Puis elle décida d'aller voir Kotoha pour lui demander un maillot comme avait dit Akina.

_Kotoha !

_Oui, Hime ?

_Tu pourrais me confectionner un maillot de bain ? J'en ai besoin pour-

_Pour aller te baigner avec Akina n'est-ce pas ?

_C-Comment tu le sais ? dit-elle tout rouge.

_Akina m'a aussi demandé de lui faire un maillot. Vous allez sortir tous les deux n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire coquin.

_Je... oui… finit-elle par avouer tout rouge.

_Je vois... Shortcut ! Maillot de bain, deux pièces !

Ainsi par magie sortait un maillot de bain bleu foncé à trait orange.

_Voilà ! Amusez-vous bien ! souhaita la demi-Yokai.

_Merci Kotoha. Et elle s'éclipsa en dehors de la chambre de Kotoha pour aller rejoindre Akina.

Une fois tous les deux partirent de l'auberge, Akina proposa d'abord de monter vers un restaurant pour aller manger. En effet, il était bientôt midi et Hime n'avait eu encore son ration en ramen. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc dans un restaurant et commandèrent un bol pour Akina et cinq bols pour Hime. Akina s'étonner de voir que Hime ne prenait jamais aucun kilo malgré la tonne de ramen qu'elle mange. Une fois fini, ils payèrent leur repas puis descendirent pour ainsi trouver un petit lac à une heure de marche. Hime fut ravie de l'endroit. Magnifique, calme, à l'abri des regards et personne aux alentours. Akina décida alors d'installer des serviettes au sol puis enleva ses vêtements pour ne garder que le maillot que lui avait confectionné Kotoha. Hime était devenue tout rouge en voyant le maillot. « Elle n'a comme même pas osé ? » pensa-t-elle. Elle fit signe à Akina qu'elle allait changer dans le buisson pas loin, puis y alla. À son retour, l'héritier du Clan Hiizumi fut étonné par le maillot que portais son amie Yokai. Bleu avec des traits orange... comme son maillot. En effet, Kotoha a eu la brillante idée de leur refiler des maillots de bain assortis. On pouvait voir de petites teintes roses sur les joues d'Akina mais il les effaça tout de suite et proposa à Hime de rentrer dans l'eau. Une fois tous les deux rentrés ainsi que bien mouillés, les deux commencèrent alors une « petite » bataille d'eau. Bien sûr, avec Hime cela a pris une tournure démesurée et Akina se fit couler dans les vagues projetées par la petite Yokai. Akina fut obligé d'abandonner. Alors que Hime allait rejoindre la rive pour se reposer, Akina la suivi mais, par coup de fatigue, chuta avec Hime qui essayait de le rattraper. Alors qu'il allait se relevait il remarqua que sa main touchait quelque chose de doux. Il regarda vers où il avait touché puis sentit la chaleur monter au visage aussi vite qu'une flèche. Il venait de toucher par inadvertance le sein droit d'Hime. Les deux se regardèrent, ayant la même couleur au visage, puis Akina éloigna sa main de sa poitrine en s'excusant maladroitement. Hime décida alors de bouger vers les serviettes et de s'enrouler avec son écharpe. En voyant la timidité de Hime, Akina commença alors à rire. Hime regarda en sa direction puis vit qu'il se moquait d'elle. Elle voulait afficher une mine boudeuse mais le rire de son ami fut communicatif. Après un bon moment de rigolade ils décidèrent de se rhabiller puis de rentrer dans l'auberge pour y arriver avant la tombée de la nuit. Mais le problème c'est que ils ne se rappelèrent plus du chemin. Ils tournèrent en rond, puis encore en rond et encore et encore. La nuit venait de tomber et tous ce qu'ils ont pu faire c'était de se retrouver près du restaurant où ils avaient mangé ce midi. Hime avait du flair pour les restaurants de ramen mais pas pour retrouver une auberge semblerait-il. Mais bon, ils vont pouvoir retrouver leur chemin à partir de maintenant. Hime proposa pour le diner de manger des ramens. Akina soupira et accepta cette idée. Après leur repas fini, ils entamèrent leur route vers l'auberge. Arrivés vers vingt-deux heures, tout le petit monde à l'intérieur dormait. Akina voulait monter se coucher, mais Hime le retenait par le dos de son t-shirt. Elle voulait discuter avec lui. Ils s'installèrent donc sur un des rebords de l'auberge, à la belle étoile.

_Demain, c'est le grand jour, fit Hime.

_Oui.

_On va donner notre maximum pour sauver Ao

_Et en finir avec Enjin… continua le conseiller.

_On s'est bien amusés aujourd'hui.

_Oui, en effet.

_Ça serait bien de remettre ça un jour. Non ? demanda Hime timidement.

_Je le pense aussi.

_Je peux te poser une question ?

_Si tu veux.

_Qu'elle est... t-ton type de...de fille ? fini par demander la Yokai.

_Mmh voyons voir... les filles courageuses je pense, avec un grand sens moral. Une qui ne rechigne pas sur son travail, qui est une vraie gloutonne.

La description fut au départ vaste mais Akina décida de donne une plus profonde description.

_Une fille que je connais depuis toute petite, une avec qui je passe beaucoup de temps, avec qui je suis à l'aise. Une qui me fait rire et sourire ainsi que une à laquelle …. J'ai confectionné une longue écharpe.

Après la fin de la phrase, Hime se retourna vers lui mais fut stoppé par Akina qui rapprocha son visage d'elle afin de l'embrasser. Hime oublia tout en ce qui concerne la respiration et la faculté de penser, puis au bout de cinq secondes commença enfin à répondre. Leur moment aurait pu durer éternellement si leurs amis, l'air, n'était pas important. Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment avant qu'Akina commença à se lever pour partir dormir. Hime l'arrêta dans sa course avec son écharpe et grimpa sur lui afin de l'embrasser facilement. Akina ne résistant plus décida d'emmener Hime avec lui dans sa chambre afin de dormir, à ce qu'on pouvait en déduire.

Le lendemain matin tout le monde était prêt. Ils partirent tous pour retourner à Sakurashin, prêts pour le combat. Arrivés au milieu de l'après-midi, chacun se positionna dans devant un Pilier. Akina avait demandé de l'aide à Eiji, Zakuro, Juli, Lila et Shidou pour s'occuper des autres Piliers.

Il a fallu un certain temps avant que Lila, qui était en charge du Piliers au Nord-Ouest, alerte tout le monde qu'Enjin se dirige au centre de la ville. Il n'a pas fallu répéter. Le groupe du Conseiller Hiizumi se mit à courir vers le centre-ville.

Une fois arrivés, ils virent sur le toit, Enjin, toujours avec ce sourire que tout le monde connaît si bien. Il claqua des doigts et une forte onde échappait au-dessus de la tête d'Ao, qui l'accompagnait, contre sa volonté. Alors que Enjin pensait que encore une fois ses « idiots » allaient être encore cloué au sol il vit avec stupéfaction une poutre lancée vers lui. Il esquiva en se déplaçant à coter et regarda le petit groupe. Tous étaient parfaitement debout, bien droit, prêts à se battre. Enjin ne pouvait voir ses plans échoués par des gosses. Il décida donc de passer à l'action de façon immédiate en faisant apparaître un grand rocher. Il allait le lancer lorsqu'il vu Akina s'envoler vers le rocher et utiliser le Tunning pour le faire disparaître. Celui-là vraiment poser un problème, pensa le possesseur du corps de Gin. Mais alors qu'il était occupé avec l'héritier, il ne vit pas arriver par derrière Hime qui le frappa au dos avec sa lance pour finalement le faire chuté au sol de la route. Il arrivait à peine à se lever qu'il fut surpris par l'arriver imminent de deux poteaux. Il esquiva de peu et réussi enfin à se mettre debout et commença à lancé la contre-offensive en leurs envoyant tout sorte d'objet. Mais le travail d'équipe gagne toujours. En effet le groupe former de Hime à l'arrière et Kyousuke et Touka à l'avant avancer vers Enjin alors que le frère et la sœur dégageaient le passage. Puis arrivés à un certain point, Hime sauta en l'air pour se jeter vers Enjin, mais il se téléporta au-dessus d'elle et lui administra un coup de pied dans le dos qui la fit atterrir au loin. Alors qu'il s'approcha de Hime, il se demanda ou était la demi-Yokai des mots. Surprise, surprise. Il vit une plus de grenade au-dessus de lui. Alors qu'il essaya de sauter pour éviter l'explosion il remarqua que les grenade coller à sa chemise. Par déduction il en conclu par … des grenades collantes. L'explosa se fit mais tout ce qui restait fut le manteau. Enjin s'était vite téléporté sans celui-ci. Cette garce allait le payer pensa-t-il. Alors qu'il la chercha du regard, il remarqua enfin qu'il avait laissé sa « précieuse poupée sans protection ». Il remonta donc mais il fut trop tard. Grace à Kotoha et au Tunning d'Akina, le sort de possession fut stoppé et on pouvait voir une Ao endormi dans les bras de Kotoha. Autant vous dire que maintenant, Enjin se la pétait beaucoup moins. Tout le monde s'était réuni autour de lui. Plus qu'une seule solution pour l'homme chat à lunettes, fuir. Et il disparut comme ça sans laisser de trace. Encore une fois ils n'avaient pas pu en finir avec Enjin, mais cela ne sera que partie remise. Et puis ils ont réussi l'objectif le plus important, sauver Ao. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent tous dans le bureau du conseiller Hiizumi.

Le lendemain c'est une Ao toute agité qui les réveilla en leur demanda ce qui s'était passé. Après une brève explication, Ao s'excusa pour les problèmes qu'elle a posés. Pour Kotoha, l'heure n'était pas aux excuses mais à la fête ! Musique, nourriture et boissons (non alcoolisé bien sûr) était au rendez-vous. Tout le monde fêtait ça à l'intérieur... sauf Akina qui était dehors, avec un verre de jus d'orange entre les mains, à regarder le ciel. Hime le rejoignit peu après et s'assit à coter de lui.

_Tu ne fais pas la fête ? demanda Hime

_Non pas trop… répondit l'humain.

_Tu penses à Enjin ?

_J'aurai aimé terminer le combat hier... que tout se termine enfin.

_Je comprends. Moi aussi j'aurai voulu pareil mais bon, on retentera une prochaine fois. En attendant il faut s'amuser, nan ? Dit-elle en reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

_Ouais tu as raison !

Il l'emmena donc un l'intérieur et l'emmena fêter avec tous ses amis. La vie à Sakurashin avait repris un quotidien normal.


End file.
